User talk:Storm Brakehill
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Finn McMissile page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dvcnut (Talk) 20:17, October 25, 2011 here is a Cars quote that reminds me of you: The King: you heve more skill in one lugnut than a lot of Cars have in their whole body. Lightning McQueen: really? well thats The King: But Your Stuped >:( (for stopping my edit!!!) I don't vandalize I am Red Monstersmasher but I was blocked for no reason. I am not a vandalizer and in fact this wiki is one of my favorites. There is no need to be worried if I might vandalize. ::I read your messages on RaptorWiki's talk. You have been blocked 'cause you uploaded unneeded photo and you have insulted the admins. You also created a new account. ::Cars4ever - Pixar Wiki - (talk) 08:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Accidentally making a normal page when supposed to make a blog I noticed that you accidentally made your ''Cars 3'' Home Video blog as a normal page, not a blog, as you clicked on the hyperlink on that film template which that had you make a page, not a blog, and you didn't know that it was actually a normal page, not a blog. Yeah, I got that same problem too when I was making my Cars 3 Full Credits blog, which I didn't know that was actually a normal page when I clicked on the hyperlink on my film template, which the hyperlinks on the film template still lead you to a normal page, not a blog. So I think next time, we should still click the "Create new blog post" button, not the hyperlinks on the film template. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:14, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm reminding you about that the Cars 3 Home Video blog post you made was actually a normal page, not a blog, due to using the hyperlink on the film template. Next time, use the create blog post button so that this won't cause any trouble. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm here to remind you about that you accidentally made your ''Cars 3'' Home Video blog as a normal page, not a blog. Could you please make it as a real blog post, this time don't use the hyperlink in the film template, use the create blog post button. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 13:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You need to read my other messages above, Storm Brakehill, because of what happened. You need to change your Cars 3 Home Video page into a real blog because you don't know that you actually accidentally made it as a normal page. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 13:15, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Storm Brakehill, did you read my messages? You still need to sort your Cars 3 Home Video page out because it's been made as a normal page, not a blog. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 13:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Storm Brakehill, did you read my messages about your Cars 3 Home Video blog which was actually accidentally made into a normal page? I need to know, and you need to turn it into a blog post. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 16:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Storm Brakehill, you've mistakenly replaced the picture of Jason Petrolski with the Cars: The Series logo, when you saved two copies of the logo and one of them had the same file name as the picture of Jason Petrolski Storm Brakehill, you've mistakenly replaced the picture of Jason Petrolski with the Cars: The Series logo, when you saved two copies of the logo and one of them had the same file name as the picture of Jason Petrolski. Look at both of these blogs of yours: *User blog:Storm Brakehill/''Cars 3'' Characters *User blog:Storm Brakehill/''Cars: The Series'' on Disney XD Also, on your Cars: The Series blog, when you were typing the file name, you don't need to type "File:" because on this wiki website, it does "File:" automatically. So you need to fix these mistakes. I've got some new file names for the pictures so that you can fix them: *Cars The Series.jpg *Jason Petrolski.jpg NOTE that this wikia website will automatically put in "File:", so don't type it for when you add a photo on Pixar Wiki onto a film template or character infobox or other infoboxes. I've got the pictures here: So you have to fix those mistakes on your two blog posts as soon as possible. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 16:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Storm Brakehill, why aren't you replying to my message above and to the new section of your Cars 3 Home Video bonus features? I need to know. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 19:51, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Lightening McQueen! I've been so busy with school that I can't read your messages. Don't worry, my Cars 3 Home Video page will be up soon! Storm Brakehill (talk) 21:52, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : OK, Storm Brakehill. I understand. And remember that you need to fix the mistakes of these 2 images you put on your Cars 3 characters and Cars: The Series blogs. I've saved the two images with new file names that are below: *Cars The Series.jpg *Jason Petrolski.jpg : Hope that you would fix the mistakes soon. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Storm Brakehill, you still haven't fixed the mistakes you made with your Cars: The Series and Jason Petrolski images. Here's the new file names of the images, which I have re-saved on my computer: *Cars The Series.jpg *Jason Petrolski.jpg On this wiki website, you don't need to type File: And you might have to move your episode list down because part of it is covered by the film/TV template. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 14:58, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Storm Brakehill, I'm reminding you about a mistake you made with your Cars: The Series logo and Jason Petrolski picture. Your ''Cars 3'' characters blog post is now showing the Cars: The Series logo instead of your picture of Jason Petrolski, and your Cars: The Series logo is not shown on your [[User blog:Storm Brakehill/Cars: The Series on Disney XD|''Cars: The Series'' on Disney XD blog post]]. Also, part of your Cars: The Series episode list is being covered by the film template. Here is the new file names for the two images: * Cars The Series.jpg *Jason Petrolski.jpg I looked at the file name of the original version of the Cars: The Series logo and it had "File:" twice. Hope you fix those mistakes soon. And I don't mind how long it will be for your Cars 3 home video blog. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 16:24, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I hope you would fix these mistakes you made soon. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:04, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Your Cars 3 Home Video bonus features, which I had saved on a Word document and luckily got them here for you so you can make a REAL blog post of your Cars 3 home video Storm Brakehill. Luckily, I've saved your Cars 3 home video bonus features onto a Word document and got them here so you can use them for making a REAL blog post of your Cars 3 home video blog post. They're all down below: (with some spelling corrections and some other stuff I fixed) Blu (which you had put, but this would be 3-Disc Combo Pack, including the DVD, but if you add the Blu-ray Special Features disc, that will make 4-Disc Combo Pack) *Blu-ray disc *DVD *Digital Copy *"Super Mater" [http://pixar.wikia.com/Mater%27s_Tall_Tales Mater's Tall Tales] new short *''Mater is Missing!'' Game *"Clothing Catastrophe" theatrical short *Director Commentary *Behind the Scenes So it is good that I copied all of it (and fixed some mistakes) onto a Word document and saved it and put it on here so that you can remember it for when you make a REAL blog post of the Cars 3 home video. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 13:04, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Good that you'll get your Cars 3 home video blog up soon. It's good that I copied it onto a Word document so you've got it. And remember that you still have to fix the mistakes with your Jason Petrolski and Cars: The Series logos. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 13:04, October 20, 2012 (UTC) WOU WON!!! You won my contest on AB Wiki Everything goes BOOM and BABAMStudios (talk) 12:47, October 20, 2012 (UTC)TheBABAMStudios Cars 3 Why can't I add a comment to that article? I was gonna say that it was cool and ask whether you thought of creating your own characters? I create my own. BP1992 (talk) 14:49, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean... you can always post a comment as long as you have an official account... You see BLACK, then WHITE, then PURPLE! 21:58, June 6, 2013 (UTC)